Adventures with the Avengers
by NekothePantherQueen
Summary: this a fic I and a friend of mine made for DA and we're linked at the top. It contains an AU with House Arrest Loki. WARNING: CONTAINS YAOI AND HENTAI! IF YOU DONT LIKE ONE OR BOTH DONT READ IT! please comments honestly.
1. Chapter 1

Adventures with the Avengers

Collaboration of:

NekoKuugki96 & ScarletMoon-98

Authors Notes:

WARNING: CONTAINS BOTH HENTAI AND YAOI SITUATIONS

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

*actions during speech*

This will jump from point of view of Katness Lovelace (in red), Scarlet Moon (in purple), and third person.

So here we are, sitting in an S.H.I.E.L.D. interrogation room with my sister, Scarlet. I sit here drawing pictures in the air with my finger leaving color changing dust in its wake. She sits throwing a ball of her magic between her two hands. The only reason we were in this mess is because Scarlet tried to pick-pocket Nick Fury.

"You just _had_ to try and pick-pocket Nick Fury." I said slumping down so my head was laying on my arms.

"Your just mad cuz I beat you to it." She said shooting a small ball of magic at my head. It hit me and I jolted my head up as the door opened. Nick Fury and Natalia Romanoff walked in with two thick files. We looked at each other only wondering what could be going on.

"Do you know what is in these files?" Fury asked looking at us and shifting his good eye between the two of us. "These files not only contain all the people who adopted you two from the time you met to your Juvy records." He said plopping it down on the table in front of us.

"Mr. Fury, 3/4th of these offences were accidents." I tried to explain before he stopped me with his hand. We sat there wondering what he was going to do to us. Little did we know, Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, Brue Banner, and Agent Coulson stud behind the glass watching our interrogation. They too had read the files and knew our past.

Flash back / explanation:

Scarlet and I meet in an orphanage. I was 5, and she was 4. When we first saw each other, we became instant friends. The others who didn't know better, thought we were twins. We were always together, were in and out of faster homes. Kids thought we were weird cuz of the quarts pendants that we wore, which we later found out magnified our powers. From the age of 12and 13, we placed in Juvy twenty times, which most of them were actually accidents. While we were in Juvy, Scarlet and I decided that once she had turned 18 that we would head to S.H.I.E.L.D. and see if they could help us to control our powers. Which leads us to our current situation.

End Flash back / explanation:

Stark, Rogers, Banner, and Agent Coulson stood there watching the interrogation with silence around them until Coulson broke it.

"As was seen in the folders, we've watched them since they were born, and we thought they would make a good addition to the Avengers initiative. They both have great potential. What do think?" he turned to the other three men in the room. Both Steve and Bruce were standing in front of the two way mirror almost as if they were studying the two young adults in the interrogation room. Tony looked up from his phone and smiled.

"Personally, anyone who would try to pick-pocket Fury is on board with me." Tony stated and then returned to his phone. Steve looked at Coulson and looked back at the glass. Bruce took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

"I look at the kids and at the file, and…*puts glasses back on* I feel like this would give them a chance to give themselves a new life. So I'm in." Bruce said looking at the interrogation going on. Steve crossed his arms and looked at the four behind the glass.

"I agree with Banner, if we did this; it would give two kids who grew up bouncing from one house to another a chance to help others and gain a new reputation." Steve said standing in front of the glass.

We sat there looking at the fat files with our names and the S.H.I.E.L.D. logo printed on them. I looked at Katness, and he looked back at me. We sat there in silence until there was a knock at the door. Agent Coulson walked in, and Stark, Rogers, and Banner followed him. I could feel the blush form on my face. I looked at Katness out of the corner of my eye and could see he was blushing, too.

"Sir, they have agreed to proposition." Coulson said ending the silence. Fury stood up and crossed his arms.

"Mr. Lovelace, Mrs. Moon, meet your new coworkers/house mates. Tony Stark a.k.a. Ironman, Stev-" Fury started but we interrupted before he could get 'Steve' completely out of his mouth.

"Steve Rogers a.k.a. Captain America, and Bruce Banner who turns into the Hulk if angered." We could hardly help finish Fury's sentence. The whole time we were squeezing each other's hands under the table.

"Well anyway, we thought that you two would make a good addition to the Avengers initiative. Both the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D. will help you to control your powers… that is if you're willing to join." Fury said looking between the two of us with his good eye. I looked at Katness, and he looked at me. We not only had the same smile on our faces, but the same idea in our heads. We calmed ourselves down before answering.

"Yes." We answered as calmly as we could. With this, we headed to parking lot. When we got there, there was Tony's Ferrari and Steve's Bike. Tony turned to us while reaching for the keys in his pocket.

"So who wants to ride with me and Banner?" Tony said with a slight smile. I looked at Scarlet, and she looked at me. She knew we both loved science, but I loved bikes as well. I've always wanted to ride Captain America's bike if I ever got the chance.

"I'll ride with you." Scarlet said with sweet voice. We were both fangirling inside. Scarlet got in the Ferrari, and I walked over to Steve's bike with him. He saw me looking it up and down.

"You like bikes?" he asked sitting on it, and reaching into his side bag.

"Yeah. I told myself, if I ever got a chance, that I would ride your bike one way or another." I said taking hold of the helmet he handed me. I straddled the bitch seat and got real close to him. I tried to reach around his torso, but my hands could barely touch. I could feel every muscle in his back and chest. He started the engine, and we were off. If touching his buff body didn't make me hard, the vibration of the motor did. 'Why body? Now he's going to think I'm a perv!' I grabbed his shirt. "Sorry! I'm not use to the vibration." I yelled over the wind so he could hear me.

"It happens sometimes." He said turning his head a little towards me so I could hear him. The whole ride to the Avengers menschen I was going out of my mind. My hands started to travel up and down his toned pecs and abs. When he stopped the engine, I was a little startled because I was so caught up in the feeling. "You can let go now." He said with a hitch in his voice. I let go, but I accidently brushed my hand by his pants. He was just as hard as me. I got off the bike, and he did, too. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to the wall. He had a tube of lube in his free hand. He pushed me against the wall lightly. I undid my pants, and I could hear him doing the same. I felt the cold lube at my entrance. It felt so good.

"Steve please I need it!" I begged.

"But I'll hurt you." He said hesitating.

"It's ok. I promise." I said concentrating my magic on my entrance. I felt his warm head enter me and slowly followed by his shaft. "Mmmm~" I moaned.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yes." I said with a moan. He started to thrust. I couldn't help it, I moaned with every thrust. The super soldier serum made his member thick along with the rest of his body. It filled me completely, and I sheathed him to the hilt. I moaned with every thrust. It felt like it was hours because it felt like my climax would never come. It felt so good that I didn't want it to stop. Yet when I least expected it, I hit my climax. "Steve!" I moaned while in heat of climax. He shoved himself inside me and grunted. He also hit his climax as I could feel his cum seeping inside me.

He dropped to the ground and put himself away. I used my magic to clean myself and pulled up my cargo pants. I sat down next to him as we waited for the others.

Mean While with Scarlet…

I followed Tony and Bruce to his Ferrari. As everyone knows, most sports cars are made for two people and don't have the leg room to sit in the passengers lap; so I decided to try and sit on the middle consol. The stick and cup holders were between my legs, and thankfully I wear pants today. Tony and Bruce didn't mind my legs, but it was a little uncomfortable because I had to slouch from the roof. My breasts kinda showed in the rear view mirror, and I could tell Tony was looking at them every time he checked his mirrors.

The ride went smoothly except until Tony had to slam on the breaks. I went forward, and both Tony and Bruce put out their arms to stop me. They stopped me, but my hands were out to stop myself and landed straight in their crouches. I shot back up, hitting my head on the roof, when I realized where my hands were.

"Sorry!" I said rubbing my head.

"It's okay. I didn't mind." Tony said as he started to drive away. I blushed at his statement.

"You're happy when anyone touches you in some sexual fashion." Banner Said turning his head to the widow. I could see in his reflection that he was blushing.

"Well, um… It's not that I didn't like it." I said starting to blush. "Both me and Kat love you guys. We're big fans. Kat said if he ever got a chance to ride Cap's bike, he would." I said with a smile on my face.

"So that's why you came with us?" he asked while looking between me and the road.

"Honestly… Yeah." I said.

Before I realized, we were at the Avengers menschen. Kat and Steve were sitting there waiting for us. We go out and I stretched. Kat ran up to me as we followed the three men inside.

"You will never guess what, or should I say who, I did!" Kat whispered in excitement.

"Wait! You didn't!" I whispered back to him. He was talking about having sex with Steve. "How was he?" I asked wondering about how he was in bed.

"Let's just say the serum enhanced more than his body." He said with a wink. We walked into the menschen laughing. It was empty except for the five of us. Cap headed to the training room to blow off frustration? He had a strange look on his face when he did, but neither Bruce nor Tony took notice of it. They showed us to our rooms to put our stuff down and gave us a tour of the menschen. We both were wondering it so I decided to ask.

"Where's the rest of the team?" We entered the living room with a huge couch and we all took a seat. I sat with Bruce, and Kat sat with Tony. We sat there for a while just talking. We mainly talked about science, but got along well. It was exciting to talk to them, and hear their life stories. They also learned more about us. After a while, Cap came up from the training room. He sat on the couch and wiped the sweat off.

Katness and Scarlet were actually quite versed in their magic, yet there were still areas that they had yet to master. One type of magic they had learned quite well was Magica Erotica, sexual magic. Katness was more subtle at casting it than Scarlet was, and his was more affective. It was only a few seconds for the spell to take effect.

"So which one of you did this?" Tony asked.

"I did." Katness said climbing onto Tony's lap and taking his lips. Scarlet Turned Bruce's head softly and took off his glasses while taking his lips. Cap got up and sat down in between the two couples. Even Cap couldn't take the effects. He took off his shirt and then took out his engorged member and started masturbating. Katness had gotten Tony's member out of his pants and started to suck on it. He went shallow along with deep and did everything to tease Tony's member. Scarlet had done the same with Bruce. "I can't take it! I need you." Katness said standing up and striped his clothes.

"Me, too. I'm so wet." Scarlet said following her brother. They both kneeled on the couch so that Cap was in between them and helped him out of his pants. Tony and Bruce kneeled behind them after taking off their clothes. They entered Katness and Scarlet slowly as to not hurt them. "Please move, I want it so bad." Scarlet said pushing back on Bruce's member. He moaned at the feeling. Tony, expecting Katness felt the same way, started to thrust slowly. Bruce, a little shy yet not wanting to disappoint, did the same. Both Katness and Scarlet moaned at the thrusting. Cap had stopped with his hands and was letting Katness and Scarlet to it for him. Soon, being caught up in the ecstasy, the twins started to lick and suck on Cap's engorged member. With the thrusting and blowing, the room soon filled with moaning and grunting.

"AH! I-I'm getting close." Cap said trying not to let his voice crack. Everyone was getting close and the heat of the moment only made it worst. The feeling was so amazing that none of them wanted it to stop. Yet, the first to cum were Katness and Scarlet. With the feeling of the twin's orgasms, both Bruce and Tony came from the clamp of the twins bodies. Cap was last from all the moaning and panting of the twin's mouths. With everyone exhorted, they collapsed on the couch and fell into deep slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

Adventures with the Avengers

Collaboration of:

NekoKuugki96 & ScarletMoon-98

Authors Notes:

WARNING: CONTAINS BOTH HENTAI AND YAOI SITUATIONS

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

*actions during speech*

This will jump from point of view of Katness Lovelace (in red), Scarlet Moon (in purple), and third person.

Chapter one

The next morning I woke up in a warm bed. I looked out the window to see that it was raining. I took a shower and dressed in a tee shirt and sweats. I tried to wake Scarlet, but she wouldn't wake up. I headed down stairs and went into the kitchen. A fresh pot of coffee and no one to drink it. I poured myself a cup and headed to the living room to watch TV. Yet when I entered the room, someone was sitting in the corner reading a book. I started to walk closer until I realized who it was. It was Loki Loufeyson sitting there reading one of the various books in the house and drinking a cup of the freshly brewed coffee. He looked up from the book and I froze mid-step. He looked me up and down. I blushed and finished my step. He closed the book and gestured me to sit on the other arm chair across from him. I sat down awkwardly and held my coffee.

"Go ahead, ask. Its plastered all over you face that you have something to say." He said before taking a sip of his coffee. Yet before I could answer, Scarlet entered the room and froze. She looks at me with a look of disbelief.

"Is that?" she said.

"Yeah." I said.

"No way." she said.

"Totally." I said. With her freaking out over, Scarlet sat at the end of the couch closes to us. She sat there googling her eye at him. We both think he's hot and so is his brother. Scarlet was about to say something but I stopped her.

"Will you help us?" I asked seriously. He looked both of us up and down and took another sip of his coffee. "You're the only person here who could help. Neither me nor Scarlet have complete mastered our magic, and you've nearly took over the world. A-" I started before he stopped me.

"If I train you, you must not question my training methods or quit." He said before taking another sip of coffee. We agreed and sat there in awkward silence… that is until Scarlet got a big smile on her face. I sat there looking at her until I realized why she was smiling and I started to smile, too.

"Loki, if it's okay to call you by your name, may I ask you a question?" she asked getting gitty.

"You may refer to me as Master Loki or Master. And if you must, go ahead." Loki said before taking another sip.

"Can I sit in your lap?" she asked with glee in her voice. He looked at her as if she were crazy and started to blush a little. He composed himself and took another sip and emptying the cup of coffee. He took a deep breath and then a sigh.

"Tony said to be nice and not to kill you on _any_ circumstances… Fine." He said looking uncomfortable. She ran into his lap and started to rub her cheek on his. He had a look of frustration and embarrassment on his face. She stopped for a second.

"Come on! I know you wanna do it, too!" she said waving her hand to me. Oh how badly I wanted to do more than just that. I blushed and shook my head no.

"I-I can't. You have fun." I said starting to finish my cup of coffee. She knows I'm shy. Even in grade school, I could never talk to cute guys I liked, and with it being the Loki Loufeyson, I'm under complete shyness of even talking to him. 'She just had to go and do that. I couldn't even talk to him even if I wanted to! Ahhhhhh! WHY!' All of a sudden it got really quiet. I snapped out of thought and standing in the door way was a shirtless Thor. Before anyone knew it, Scarlet had gotten off of Loki's lap and attached herself to one of Thor's legs.

"Thor, I'm so sorry about my sister!" I said as I ran over and started to pry her of his leg. He smiled and laughed.

"Stark did say that you two were a little strange." he said with a smile. I started to try and pull my sister of the Asgardians leg, but she, out of the two of us, had such a strong grip on his leg that it felt impossible to pry her off. 'Scarlet stop embarrassing us in front of Thor and Loki!' Thor must have seen that I was struggling to take her off him that he bent down and pried her off himself. Yet as soon as he got her off his leg, she clung to his arm. It want on like this for 20 – 30 minutes. All the while, Loki was snickering at how his brother was now her current object of affection. Yet unbeknownst to us, Clint and Natasha were making their way off for S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters. Before descending down the stairs, Clint stopped and looked at the quire happenings in the living room door way. He snapped out of it and quickly caught up with Natasha.

"The fuck was that?" he asked Natasha after he had caught up to her.

"I'll explain on our way to S.H.I.E.L.D." she said with a sigh. She sighed because it was Tony's job to inform the rest of the team of the new members. Which he did, all accept Clint, who was away at the time and didn't come back until Tony, Steve, and Banner were off on a mission of their own. After the 20 – 30 minutes that it took to pry Scarlet off of Thor, Loki decided that it wasn't funny anymore and came to help me pry her off. Now that we had her off, I looked at the clock and noticed I was hungry.

"Um now that's over, is anybody hungry?" I asked the only three people left in the huge house.

"Y'know, I am kinda hungry." Scarlet said holding her hands over her stomach. She and I both realized that we hadn't eaten a thing since Yesterday morning. I looked at the two Asgardians to see if they had the same answer.

"Well I am quite famished, so I wouldn't mind breakfast." Loki said looking as if he didn't care.

"Aye! Trying to get your sister off made me work up and appetite." Thor said patting the well-toned, muscular stomach. With that, the four of us headed to the kitchen. The coffee was still hot so Loki and I refilled our cups. While growing up, one of the homes we lived in made the children cook the food. The adults helped us, but the point of it was to teach us how to cook. I was a master at pancakes, so I decided to make some. I had to make a big batch of them so that Thor had enough for his large appetite. It took a while to make all the batter and to fry up the pancakes, but it was just enough. Scarlet, Loki, and I each ate three, and Thor ate all the rest. Scarlet and I watched in amazement at how fast he ate them and how many he could eat at one time. Loki laughed.

"You should have seen him when we were growing up. This is nothing compared to back then. He could eat two or three whole cows and still be hungry." Loki said with a slight smile. He was hoping that it would embarrass his brother. Yet, Thor smiled and swallowed the chewed pancakes he had in his mouth.

"Yes, brother that may be true, but I was growing boy then and needed all the sustenance I could so that I could become the man I am today." Thor said with a slight chuckle. With that, Loki started to pout a little. Thor saw and put his hand on Loki's shoulder, "Cheer up brother, you know I'll always see through your tricks." And went on eating. After everyone was through, Scarlet helped me clean the dishes. Once we were done, Loki came back into the kitchen.

"You want me to train you? Then today I want to see what you can do. I'll be waiting in the training room. If you don't know where it is, ask my idiot brother." He said and walked off. We looked at each other and ran upstairs. I changed into an old tee shirt and girls athletic shorts; I wear them because men sizes are way too big for me. I walked into the hall, and Scarlet was just coming out of her room as well. She wore an old tee shirt that was now form-fitting and a pair of athletic shorts. We headed down to the living room where the hidden elevator was and headed to the underground half of the Avengers mansion. As he said, he was waiting for us in the training room. By lunch time, we had shown him most of what we could do, and by that I mean everything except for Magica Erotica.

"…This is all the magic that you know?" he asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes, Master. *pant* This is everything we can show you. *pant*" I said hunched over and panting from all the energy I had used. Magic is fun to use, but if used excessively, it can take a lot out of a person. He narrowed his eyes.

"What do you mean by can? I am your master and you will show me everything you know!" He said scolding me. I stud up straight after catching my breath a little.

"Master, we've shown you everything we know except for …" I paused. Blush started to cover my cheeks. Loki raised an eyebrow and smiled a bit.

"Go on." He said. My blush deepened because I was too shy and embarrassed to say it. Scarlet noticed this.

"Magica Erotica." She said finishing my sentence. His eyes widened a bit and a faint blush appeared on his cheeks. Then he composed himself.

"Then you two are very special. Very few magic wielders can use Magica Erotica, and even fewer have mastered it." he said crossing his arms. "If I am to believe you, tonight I will give you a signal and I want you to use it." He said getting a mischievous grin on his face. Now we were both blushing. "You may have the rest of the day to yourselves." He said before starting to walk off.

"B-but what are we supposed to look for?" Scarlet asked before the door opened.

"You will watch my hands. I'll make this shape and that is when you will use it." He said showing us a hand signal and walked away. Once he was gone, we too headed up to the main house and got cleaned up. After my shower, I changed back into what I was wearing and headed down stairs. Since it was still lunch time, we both made ourselves something to eat. The rest of the day went by slowly, until it became dinner time. It was still raining and I had asked Thor if he had anything to do with it. He said no so I left it alone. I cooked up supper for us, and again, I had to make it big enough to satisfy Thor. I had made spaghetti since it was the only other thing I could find all the ingredients for. When we were finished, Scarlet and I sat and watched how much spaghetti Thor could eat. Thankfully he finished off the pot, and we didn't have left overs. After cleaning the dishes, Scarlet and I headed to the living room where Loki and Thor were lounging.

I sat in the chair next to Loki, and Scarlet sat next to Thor. We watched TV while Loki continued reading his book. Every so often, I would look at his hands out of the corner of my eyes. Then he gave the signal, I looked over at Scarlet and winked. She grinned as I started to cast the spell. It did not take long to take effect. Thor slouched on the couch as Scarlet climbed atop him.

"What is this magic?" Thor asked as he found himself attracted to the young Midgardian atop him. Scarlet bent down to his ear.

"It's called Magica Erotica." Scarlet said seductively into his ear. Thor found her voice very arousing and his body reacted. Scarlet took his lips and he welcomed her openly. Their tongues wrestled in the wet caverns that was their mouth. Thor started to struggle with the large shirt that hung on Scarlet's shoulders. They broke only to get the shirt over Scarlet's head. With that out of their way, they both raced to get their pants off. With Thor's hard member in the cool air, he moaned a little as Scarlet took it into her mouth. She suck on him in every way she knew. Thor started to moan and grunt from the feeling of her warm mouth on his engorged member. She found it fun making a mighty Asgardian moan with her mouth.

"Oh! Miss Scarlet-" he said in ecstasy.

"Just call me Scarlet." She said climbing atop of him again. She placed his member before sliding it in. She slowly started to rock her hips and he started to thrust a little. This caused them both to moan. Their bodies soon found harmony which made them moan and groan even more. They both speed up as the ecstasy increased. They didn't want it to stop, but their bodies said otherwise. "T-Thor! *moan* I-I'm gonna- AH!" Scarlet said trying to tell him how close she was from climaxing.

"Aye. *grunt* Me as *groan* well." He said right before she hit her climax. With the force of her insides clamping down on him, Thor came with force and eruption. As soon as the spasms stop, they both collapse in the fleeting wake.

Meanwhile with Katness…

"Is this better, Master?" Katness asked as he sat seductively in Loki's lap. He smiled and straightened Katness up on his lap. He spread Katness' legs apart with his own. Katness had fallen victim to his own spell and was now hard, and his sweat pants showed this fact proudly. Loki started to strip him of his sweats. As soon as His member hit the cool air, Katness moaned. Loki smiled.

"Yes, this is _much_ better." He said seductively into Katness' ear. This drove him over the edge.

"Please, Master, I need you inside me!" he said as Loki started to stroke his shaft. This made Katness moan and buck his hips from the feeling of the hand stroking his hard member. Katness pulled at his master's pants. Once his pants were off, Katness could feel his master's member on his entrance. As Katness slowly sat down, Loki's hard member penetrated Katness' tight entrance. "Oh, Master!" Katness exclaimed when Loki's head hit his prostrate. With this, Loki pulled out and then started to thrust. Starting slow at first and getting faster as Katness started to moan more and more. Soon Loki started to enjoy himself. He started to thrust with all he could. The feelings filling both Loki and Katness were unlike any other. They soon found themselves at orgasm's door.

"Master! *moaning* I-I'm g-gonna! AH!" Katness said trying to warn his master. Yet, it was too late. He came squeezing down on his master's member. With more friction, Loki couldn't help his body's commands. He came filling Katness with his seed. With this, hey too collapsed in the fleeting wake and feel fast asleep.


End file.
